Red
by Hoshika
Summary: Drew never liked the colour red.


Hi there. My 2nd fic here. Happy. This fic idea is based roughly on a King of Bandit: Jing fanfic by Paperxflowers. I hope it's okay. Anyways..

**Title: **Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pocket Monsters: Advance Generation or as us Australians and Americans (and many other places) call it "Pokemon: Advanced". Hopefully, I shall own a portion of it sometime. 40 years later perhaps?

This is my first horror/angst fic ever. Please criticise if necessary. Writing horror and/or angst fics are funnnnn and advice would help me a lot. :x

* * *

He never liked the colour red.

Never.

Ever.

He said it burned his eyes.

That bright, stinging colour ruined him.

"Damn it. Damn it!" Drew cried as he stared at his two shaking hands. They were both covered with blood. He turned pale as it dripped onto the pure white floor. Drip by drip, Drew's heartbeat increased. His head became heavy and hard to keep straight.

The room began to spin. Around and around and around it went, until finally, Drew's entire body gave up and collapsed.

"Why is this happening to me..." He asked himself as he stared at the trickle of blood next to him.

Seeing that one puddle of blood brought back visions from his past and in no time, his eyes closed.

* * *

He remembered that one night clearly. It was cold, but he didn't care. He sat near the wooden table and smiled cheerfully as a woman entered the room. Drew gasped in excitement when he saw what was in front of him. It was a cake shaped like a rose and five bright wax candles stood proudly on top of it. Drew clapped and took a deep breath until...

The door slammed open and let the cold wind in. Drew watched as his candles were no longer the bright pillars of wax that they were just a moment ago. He heard screaming coming from the other side of the table and blocked his ears; he never liked fighting.

He forced his eyes shut as he saw THAT man carry the woman and throw her across the room. Blood oozed out from the side of her mouth and head as the man pulled her hair and bashed her with any object he could find. Drew opened his eyes to see the horrible sight and hid under the table. He heard the man shouting at the woman, saying things like "Damn you woman!" and "You bitch. Rot in hell". Drew didn't like this and tried to ignore it. It didn't work, so he whimpered slightly.

Suddenly, the man walked up to where the young boy was hiding. He grabbed Drew and without caring, threw him across the room as well. He then picked up the child again and placed a gun in his hands.

"Drew. Shoot her." The man's low, deep voice ordered. Drew's eyes widened at the man's reply and refused. The man was furious and forced the child's hands along with the gun forward, touching the woman's forehead. Drew whimpered and tears came gushing down his cheek.

"I can't..." He choked as he saw the gun in his hands touch the unconscious woman's forehead.

"DO IT!" The man yelled and pinched Drew's arms. The young boy winced as the man squeezed his skin tightly. The pain was unbearable. He had no choice. He had to do it.

Drew closed his eyes and looked away as he slowly pulled the trigger.

"I'm sorry. I'm...sorry!" He whispered and finally pulled it.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Drew opened his eyes to see a huge hole on the woman's forehead. Without hesitating, he dropped the gun and fell onto his knees. The pale, lifeless body in front him was covered in blood. The woman's long green hair was also stained with fresh blood. The young boy fell onto the carcass and screamed with all his might, his tears mixed with the red fluid.

He stared at his hands, growing dizzy as he saw her blood on his hands. The red stung his eyes and made him scream even more. He fought the pain and looked around to find the man gone. He looked back at the wall in front of him to see more of that horrifying fluid dripping slowly downwards.

"Damn! Why did this happen to me?!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. Before he knew it, the dizziness came back and his body grew numb. He found himself lying in a pool of blood, hair and tears afterwards...

* * *

Drew groaned as he sat himself up. He grabbed onto the bathroom sink and pulled his heavy body up. He turned the tap on and watched as the warm, soothing water wiped the painful sight away from his palms.

He walked out of the room and put on his cool and arrogant mask, hiding the secret from everyone. If anybody found out, it'd make things worse. He noticed a rose on his table and winced as he picked it up, trying to avoid its stinging colours.

The young coordinator walked out of the hotel and stared at the huge building not too far from where he was standing. He took several deep breaths, fighting his emotions, and ran towards that very building.

* * *

"And now for contestant number 50! May, you're up!" Vivian announced as May nervously stood onto the stage and appealed with Beautifly. As she dazzled the audience and judges with her performance, Drew watched and stared at the rose in his hands.

---

"Phew. Oh I hope I get into the 2nd round..." May mumbled and sighed in relief. She saw a beautiful red rose get shoved into her face and blinked in confusion. She looked forward and realized that Drew was holding it.

"Good job May" Drew complimented with slight annoygance. The female red-clothed coordinator gleamed as she took the rose and thanked her rival. "Geez, it wasn't for you. It's for Beautifly." He lied and left.

From then on, he always gave roses to May. A gesture of love perhaps?

No.

He wanted to get rid of them.

He never liked the colour red.

* * *

Drew isn't the angsty type I know, but I find it amusing to write/read/see him in pain...

It's sorta anti-contestshippy...because I got bored of it. was once a proud fan.

Chill, I still like it a tiny bit..

Was written at 11PM at night. I'm surprised that I didn't get any nightmares or stuff like that. xD


End file.
